Aerie
Aerie - Przedstawicielka rasy skrzydlatych elfów Avariel, której brutalnie odcięto skrzydła. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn AERIE zapytana o przeszłość milczy przez jakiś czas, pogrążona we wspomnieniach. Urodziła się wśród Avariel, skrzydlatych elfów, ale za młodu została pochwycona przez łowców niewolników. Wzdryga się na myśl o pierwszych latach spędzonych w cyrku. Była wystawiana na pokaz w ciasnej klatce, gdzie z braku ruchu zaczęły zanikać jej skrzydła. Dostała zakażenia... i pewnego wieczora wyciągnęli ją z klatki i brutalnie odcięli skrzydła, aby ocalić życie. Przestała być potrzebna w cyrku i z pewnością by umarła, gdyby nie dobroć Quayla. Wyleczył ją i dał powód do życia. Z wdzięczności za jego dobroć, Aerie postanowiła oddawać cześć gnomiemu bogowi Baervanowi Wietrznemu Wędrowcowi. Mówi o Baervanie z uczuciem, a jednak wciąż czci Aerdrie Faenya i podchodzi do życia poza cyrkiem z mieszaniną niewinności, zaciekawienia i wrodzonej chęci zwalczania niesprawiedliwości. Osobowość Aerie jest słodką, niewinną i wstydliwą dziewczyną. Strata skrzydeł i bycie uwięzioną odcisnęło na niej spore piętno. Aerie jest bardzo kreatywna, jednak nie może podzielić się swoimi pomysłami przez nieśmiałość spowodowaną traumą po utracie umiejętności latania. Nie zna jeszcze zbyt wiele świata, ale szybko się uczy i potrafi zadbać o własną skórę. Miejsce spotkania Aerie można przyłączyć do drużyny po zakończeniu sprawy z cyrkiem Kalaha na Promenadzie Waukeen. Spotykamy ją pod postacią ogra. Aby odczarować Aerie trzeba znaleźć miecz znajdujący się przy orkach pod postacią wieśniaków którzy są kawałek dalej. Po czterech dniach od przyłączenia Aerie do drużyny, przybędzie do niej posłaniec od jej wuja – będzie to miało miejsce w mieście, na zewnątrz budynków (z wyjątkiem Bram miasta), lecz nie w Rozdziale 4., 5. i 7. oraz jeśli zadanie z Haer’dalisem zostało wykonane. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości od Quayle'a z zapytaniem o pomoc, Aerie poprosi, aby jak najpilniej się z nim zobaczyć w cyrku na Promenadzie. Jeśli „niechcący” Quayle został zabity podczas rozprawy z Kalahem, Aerie sama przeczyta list. Na stawienie się w Cyrku masz dwa dni, po tym czasie Aerie zacznie nalegać (lecz nie powinna się odłączyć). Na miejscu dowiesz się, że przyjaciółka Quayle’a, Raelis Shai, znajduje się w Athkatli i prosi o pomoc. Quayle nie zdradzi szczegółów, tylko prosi o spotkanie i wsparcie Raelis – jej trupa aktorska rezyduje w oberży Pod Pięcioma Dzbanami w Dzielnicy Mostów. Zejdź schodami na dół, zapłać 5 złociszy lub nie, a trafisz akurat na przedstawienie. Niestety nieudane, bo Biff Niedouczony zapomniał tekstu. Po chwili pojawi się Raelis Shai, która przeprosi za całe zajście. Powie też, że poszukuje kilku poszukiwaczy przygód. Pozmawiaj z Raelis. Okaże się, że główny aktor został porwany przez czarodzieja Mekratha, który ma swoją kryjówkę w kanałach. Poza aktorem będziesz miał także odzyskać klejnot, który porwany aktor (Haer'Dalis) miał przy sobie. Aerie sugeruje, aby pójść do Dzielnicy Świątyń, gdzie widziała wejście do Kanałów. Zejdź na dół. W północnej części lokacji, w ścianie wykryj ukryte drzwi (jedne prowadzą do Mekratha, te na wschodzie do siedziby Łupieżców umysłu). Wejdź na górę, przywitają cię trzy Mefity: błyskawic, pyłu i lodu – szybki atak i inkasujesz po 420 PD za każdego. Przeszukaj regały po lewej – zwój Warunkowania i Odchylenia czaru. Zdążysz zauważyć dwa przejścia. Tym po prawej dojdziesz do komnat ze skrzyniami i Haer’dalisem. W zależności od doświadczenia napotkasz różnych przeciwników – opcja powyżej 2 mln PD mówi, że spotkasz grupkę Yuan-Ti: Większy Yuan-Ti (5000 PD), Yuan-Ti (1500 PD), trzech Magów Yuan-Ti (po 7000 PD). Na tych ostatnich trzeba uważać, bo rzucają Chaos, Zamęt, Dominacje, Eksplodujące czaszki, Błyskawicę, a wszystko to pomnożone razy 3. Najlepiej puścić im kilka Zabójczych chmur/Ognistych kul i wycofać się do głównej komnaty, powinni się porządnie usmażyć. Uwaga na pułapki, wszystkie skrzynie są nimi zabezpieczone – dwie Błyskawice i Zmiennobarwna kula. Znajdziesz: Naszyjnik stabilności kształtu, Olej szybkości, zwój Przywołania ścierwojada, klejnoty i złoto. W pomieszczeniu z ołtarzykiem na podłodze rozbrój kwasowo-unieruchamiającą pułapkę. Samego ołtarzyka na razie nie otworzysz, jest on zabezpieczony pułapką z Okropnym zauroczeniem (bolesne przy grze solo, ale hełm ochrony przed urokami czy Niepodatność na czary rozwiązują problem). Na końcu korytarza będą jeszcze dwa pomieszczenia, w tym obok schodów będzie stał Haer'Dalis. Na razie za bardzo z nim nie porozmawiasz, bo został zniewolony. W beczce leży sobie mikstura dodatkowego leczenia. Wróć do głównej sali. Południowym przejściem dojdziesz do komnaty ze szkieletem na stole i dwoma kolejnymi Mefitami, tym razem magmy i ognia – po 420 PD. Skrzynia najbardziej po lewej zabezpieczona jest pułapką ze strzałą. Otwórz wszystkie, a znajdziesz: miksturę niewrażliwości (przeklęta i bezużyteczna, lepiej jej nie pij), kamiennego ciała i geniuszu, zwoje Płomieni Agannazara i Dotyku ghula oraz złoto. Idź korytarzem dalej, dojdziesz do wspomnianego czarodzieja Mekratha. Porozmawiaj z nim – jeśli podjąłeś się zlecenia Raelis – o uwolnieniu Haer’dalisa (lecz nie wspominaj o klejnocie, bo magik się zdenerwuje i Cię zaatakuje – 14000 PD). Jeśli nie – podaj się za poszukiwacza przygód. Tak czy inaczej, będziesz mógł go od razu zabić lub podjąć się zadania, które zleci. Trzeba odzyskać skradzione zwierciadło od jego chochlika, który uciekł z nim zapewne do kanałów. Możliwe, że chochlik przyzwał coś korzystając z lustra, lecz Mekrath nie sprecyzuje dokładnie co mogłoby to być. Pojemnika, obok którego stoi mag na razie nie otworzysz, chyba że go zabijesz. Przyjęcie zadania da więcej punktów doświadczenia, więc warto. Zejdź do kanałów. Chochlika spotkasz w południowo-wschodniej części. Jak się okaże użył zwierciadła i przyzwał Pomniejszego żywołaka ziemi (2000 PD). Cóż będziesz musiał zabić irytującego i małego Chochlika – 420 PD. Przy ciele znajdziesz pęknięte „eleganckie zwierciadło w złotej ramie” – Zwierciadło Mekratha. Zabierz je i wróć do czarodzieja – 18750 PD, jako dodatkową nagrodę mag zaproponuje ci niewolnika, którym jest Haer’dalis. To czy byłeś u Raelis i podjąłeś się uwolnienia barda ma znaczenie, gdyż nie będziesz miał okazji zmierzyć się z magiem, który uwolni Haer’dalisa, a sam się teleportuje i zniknie. Jeśli nie wykonujesz zadania dla Raelis, będziesz miał dwie możliwości – zadowolić się PD i niewolnikiem, wtedy mag się teleportuje i zniknie, albo wybrać ciekawsze rozwiązanie. Powiedz, że nie potrzebujesz niewolnika i chcesz inną nagrodę, którą znajdziesz przy zwłokach czarodzieja, oczywiście ten nie będzie zadowolony i stanie się wrogi – niby nieszczególny, lecz lepiej na niego uważać. Wyłom załatwia sprawę natychmiastowo, jeśli go nie masz, spróbuj atakować go bronią, która zadaje obrażenia od żywiołów. Magik odpali od razu Warunkowanie z Mniejszym odbiciem czaru oraz rzuci ochrony – Kamienną skórę, Mniejsze odchylenie czaru, Ochronę przed zwykłymi broniami i zwykłymi pociskami oraz Niepodatność na czary/Inwokacje, potem jeszcze Opończę i Zwodniczy sobowtór. Zaraz potem przejdzie do ataku – Animacja martwego, Chaos, ten niepozorny czarodziej potrafi przywalić nawet Labiryntem, Opóźnioną kula ognistą czy Palcem śmierci, a jak obniży rzuty obronne - Wielkim osłabieniem. Może być nieciekawie – dlatego Wyłom obowiązkowo, bo może zaboleć. Za zabicie czarodzieja – bagatelka 14000 PD, przy zwłokach i otwartym już pojemniku (to chyba piec kuchenny z okapem, właściwie był on powiązany z zadaniem odzyskania Soczewek do Rhynn Lanthorn, lecz z pomysłu zrezygnowano...) znajdziesz: Szatę ochrony przed ogniem, Kij +1, Mikstury dodatkowego leczenia, geniuszu i skupienia, Różdżkę zabójczej chmury, Berło zmartwychwstania, złoto. Teraz już będziesz mógł porozmawiać z uwolnionym Haer’dalisem, który całkowicie odzyska świadomość (właściwie nie do końca, skoro sam mówi, że ma w głowie pustkę, wypełnioną gwiazdami i płynnym ogniem...), możesz przyłączyć też fechtmistrza do drużyny – Haer'dalis, poprosi cię o odzyskanie jego klejnotu, który wciąż znajduje się w domu Mekratha. Powie, że jak go znajdziesz, możesz udać się po nagrodę do Raelis, która przebywa w swoim teatrze pod gospodą Pięć Dzbanów, w Dzielnicy Mostów. Wróć do ołtarzyka, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, rozbrój pułapki, znajdziesz: Harfę dysonansu, Naszyjnik Łza Laeral i Klejnot portalu. Relacje * Jeśli protagonista jest mężczyzną, elfem, półelfem, gnomem lub niziołkiem może z nim romansować. * Haer'Dalis będzie romansować z Aerie, jeśli główny bohater nie odwzajemnił jej uczuć. * Aerie będzie nową dajemmą Minsca. Jeśli straci zbyt dużo życia, Minsc wpadnie w szał berserkera. * Anomen zaatakuje Aerie jeśli nie zda swojego Testu na rycerza. * Hexxat będzie flirtować z Aerie, przez co Avarielka będzie się czuć nieswojo. * Korgan wyśmiewa ją, a ona odwzajemnia to tym samym. Jeżeli oboje są w drużynie jedno z nich odejdzie. Wygląd Aerie to młoda blondwłosa elfka. Ma niebieskie oczy oraz tajemnicze symbole na policzkach oraz czole. Zawsze ubiera się w białe barwy a we włosach przeważnie nosi różnego rodzaju klejnoty. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Aerie to połączenie kapłana i maga. Zaklęcia z obu klas współgrają ze sobą, będąc w stanie tworzyć niesamowite kombinacje. Nienajgorzej radzi sobie z procą. Warto ustawić ją na tylne szyki, gdyż jest świetnym czaromiotaczem. Kłopotliwy może być jedynie fakt, że nie awansuje w obu dziedzinach równocześnie, a naprzemiennie. Ewentualnie można wysłać ją jako tanka z zaklęciami ochronnymi obu klas, ale lepiej trzymać ją z tyłu. Cytaty * O, masz klucz... znaczy miecz. Proszę, daj mi go i w końcu będę mogła pozbyć się tej magicznej postaci. * Zrobię ci krzywdę jeśli będę musiała * Potrzebuje leczenia.. to tak bardzo boli * Tak? * Czy muszę? * Jestem taka szczęśliwa podróżując z tobą. Nigdy nie myślałam, że będziemy dokonywać tak wspaniałych czynów * Zgubiłam zaklęcie. Przepraszam * To jest o wiele bardziej ekscytujące niż jakikolwiek cyrk * Co mogę zrobić? * Będąc w cyrku nigdy nie widziałam miast z bliska. Czy we wszystkich jest tyle ludzi? * Jestem szybsza niż Chiktikka Szybkołapy! * Potrzebujesz czegoś? * Mój lud zna takie opowieści... ale przebywanie pod ziemią nie pasuje do Avariel * Zrobię co w mojej mocy * Mmm? * Na Baervana, tak się stanie * Dobrze Występowanie *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) *Baldur's Gate: Tron Bhaala (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Ciekawostki *Aerie tłumaczone na język polski oznacza orle gniazdo. *Quayle nauczył Aerie wiary w Baervana, lecz on sam czci Baravara. Powód jest niejasny i niewyjaśniony. en:Aerie Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:2 Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Kapłani Kategoria:Dwuklasowcy Kategoria:NPC